Alone Together
by Spat915
Summary: What if the episode "Alone Together" (Volume 5 Chapter 8) went differently? What if instead of finding Yang, Ruby and Weiss spent their morning together? What if... they were secretly in love with each other? Just a short one-shot that gives an alternate scene to the animation.
1. Alone Together

**A/N:**

 _ ***SPOILERS (POSSIBLY - IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED VOL. 5)***_

 **For those of you who don't know, this is an alternate continuation from Volume 5: Chapter 8: Alone Together, where instead of Weiss going to Yang, she stayed with Ruby. This is a one-off, but let me know if you want a chapter 2 in your reviews - I've already got a couple ideas in mind.**

 **For those of you waiting for updates to my other works, they're coming... hopefully soon.**

 **And as always, thank you all for reading.**

* * *

"Okay, calm down." Weiss tried to placate her teammate, only to remember that those were most likely not the words she should have used.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Yang shouted, her eyes blazing like fire as she swung her head around to properly face the heiress.

Weiss jumped, even though she'd been expecting the reaction. Even so, it was scarier to look into those blazing eyes than she'd remembered. Beside her, Ruby was now eyeing her sister with apprehension.

"Whoa, Yang." Ruby snapped out of her surprise and Yang quickly turned away. She was silent a moment before getting up and walking back to the inn.

"Whatever." She said, dismissing the conversation with a shrug as she left.

Silence enveloped the two girls left sitting on the sunny gravel. Each sipping their own coffee as they thought.

"I should go speak to her."

"I should go talk to her."

Both spoke at the same time, exchanging a glance and a hesitant smile before returning to their drinks.

"Or not." Ruby said, breaking her silence as she handed her empty mug back to Weiss who placed it on the tray she'd brought along with her own. "We were just her teammates. Yang was her partner. This is probably something she should work out on her own."

Weiss slowly nodded as she looked at the girl beside her. It had been months since she'd last seen the red cape that was now in tatters, and Weiss could tell its owner had grown up quickly in that short time.

"Was it something you worked through alone?" Weiss asked, thinking back on her time she'd spent in her room thinking of Ruby and her teammates and friends. Of all those who were lost at Beacon's fall.

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts as Ruby turned her head to lock eyes with her.

"I didn't." Ruby responded. She kept her gaze steady as she pulled out of one of the many pockets on her belt a stack of letters tied carefully with string. Weiss's eyes grew wide as Ruby handed the letters over, hesitating before taking one from the bottom of the stack and putting it back into her pocket. "I still haven't."

Weiss opened the first letter, finding the imprecise scroll of Ruby's handwriting.

"You wrote me letters?" Weiss asked as a sharp wedge seemed to lodge itself into her heart.

"Yup." Ruby popped the end of the word as silence descended on them.

Weiss took the time to read the first couple of letters before shaking her head and tucking them into a pocket in her skirt.

"I wish I'd thought to write you. I didn't think I'd actually see you again." Weiss admitted again to her partner. "I'm so happy that I have."

"I think I feel the same." Ruby replied.

Silence fell again as they lay back down to watch the early morning clouds pass. No sound but the slight breeze ruffling the leaves of trees could be heard as Weiss turned her head so she could look at Ruby. It still felt surreal that less than a day had passed since she'd been a prisoner, escaped with Yang, and then teleported to where she'd been reunited with the remaining members of team JNPR, Ruby, Qrow, and a kid who seemed to be possessed by Ozpin's ghost.

"Everything alright?" Ruby asked quietly as she turned to find Weiss looking at her.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Weiss asked in an equally hushed tone. "We're actually here, together now, aren't we?"

"It's kind of hard to believe, isn't it?" Ruby asked with a small smile. "I'm still a bit shocked that you came in with Uncle Qrow last night."

"To be fair, yesterday was a bit of a blur." Weiss replied. "I almost couldn't let go of you during that hug at the door…. And now I'm sounding sappy, and stupid."

"I didn't want to let go either." Ruby replied.

Weiss hesitated, noticing the way Ruby's lips were parted just enough for her to find them enticing. It was an aspect of herself she'd never investigated with these tendencies to notice things about Ruby, a part that left a tightening in her chest and a tickle in her throat.

"And if we didn't?" Weiss asked, hearing her voice almost humming with her emotion. "What would have happened then?"

"Then, I'd have said welcome home." Ruby replied quietly, her words now ghosting across Weiss's lips. "Welcome home, Weiss. I missed you."

Weiss nodded as she swallowed. "I came as soon as I could, Ruby. I'm home."

With that, Weiss closed her eyes and moved the fraction of an inch she needed to. Ruby's lips were soft like clouds, sweet like candy and warm like the sun on a clear afternoon. Ruby's arm gently wrapped around Weiss' waist as they simply lay on the gravel, enjoying the taste of their first kiss. Weiss felt a light hum come from Ruby's chest as they slowly moved their lips against each other. The kiss wasn't adventurous, but it was a step off of chaste, with Ruby and herself both taking turns to lick at each others' lips. Weiss could feel her chest exploding in the best possible way as Ruby angled her head slightly more as she continued their relaxed game.

Alas, Ruby pulled away moments later, her cheeks flushed as she looked away from Weiss. "Heh, sorry… that was… whoa…"

"Yes, well… nothing to apologize for…." Weiss agreed, for once at a loss for words.

"D-do you wanna maybe go into town with me?" Ruby asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence as they continued their embrace. Weiss felt her blush spread down her neck as she willed the words she wanted to say from her mouth.

"M-maybe… we can stay in?" Weiss asked hesitantly, feeling her face blush. "Maybe cuddle, and… talk?"

"I'd like that, Weiss." Came Ruby's reply instantly.

With a smile, Weiss reclaimed Ruby's lips, enjoying the sensation of Ruby's slight movements as she reciprocated. Ruby let out a long, low moan as she broke away. Weiss finally understood what had been on the letter Ruby'd reclaimed and smiled as she settled into Ruby's strong arms.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Weiss confessed, without knowing whether or not it was true. All she knew was that it was at the dance that she'd felt the first flip of her stomach as she noticed Ruby missing. And now with Ruby in her arms, she finally felt she'd be able to relax even if there was a fight ahead.

"I've missed you so much, Weiss." Ruby mumbled into her ear. "I think I might be in love with you."

"I think I might be in love with you, as well." The words shocked Weiss, but even as she said them she knew they were true. "I know I've said this already, but I'm really happy I was able to find you again."


	2. Together Alone

"I know it's not easy. I wish she hadn't left too. The only thing we can do now is be there for her when she's ready." Weiss said to Yang. It was somewhat odd to be speaking to Yang like this. At Beacon, they had tended to avoid each other unless it was necessary such as during training or sharing information. "When she comes back."

Yang, who had been covering her face with her hands, lowered them to look at her teammate. "If she comes back."

"She will." Weiss said with confidence as she thought about what else to say. She'd never really been very good with talking to people, but that's what Yang needed at the moment, another perspective. "Yang... You, Ruby, and even Blake are more like family to me than my brother or even my own father. I would do anything for you three, and I'm willing to bet Blake feels the same way. So, when she's ready, I'll be there for her. And I know we're not as close, but... I'm here for you too."

Weiss smiled as Yang let out a long breath in acknowledgement. She could see the stress lessen, if only slightly from Yang's face just as a knock sounded at the door. Both of them silently looked up to find Ruby slowly opening the door with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Is, uh... everything okay?" Ruby asked, hoping that Weiss had finished already.

Yang smiled and nodded at her sister as Ruby shut the door behind her. "Yeah, it is."

Ruby sighed in relief, at least Yang wasn't angry with them. "Thank God! I don't know how scared I was that you'd break my…"

The scythe-wielder trailed off as she noticed Weiss making a throat cutting motion. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she might have interrupted a little too early and she suddenly felt a bit nervous.

"Ruby… what are you keeping from me?" Yang asked suspiciously, as Ruby's fidgeting only intensified.

"Who said anything about keeping secrets?" Ruby asked in return, a little too late to be considered a normal counter. Weiss simply surrendered her fate, placing her hand over her eyes as she shook her head. No matter where this went from here, it probably wouldn't be good.

"Ruby, I've known you since before you started drooling over weapons. I know when you're keeping a secret." Yang said as she approached her sister. She quickly forced her to sit down onto the bed between Weiss and herself, keeping a firm grasp on Ruby's hood in case she tried to run away.

Knowing she was defeated, Ruby sighed and looked down at her hands, desperately trying to find something to say to her sister. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say, just that she didn't know how to say it… exactly. She glanced up at Weiss as an idea struck her, silently apologizing in her head before she turned back to Yang. "Weiss is gay!"

Weiss blinked at Ruby's words, stunned into silence as their meaning penetrated her brain. She looked up at Yang who seemed equally surprised by the words as she continued to look at Ruby for a moment longer before she looked past her at Weiss.

"Alright, wasn't expecting that." Yang chuckled slightly as she smiled slightly at Weiss. "Um… good job?"

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss smacked Ruby in the back of her head, making her cower in anticipation of a second strike.

"Hey, no need to get mad at Ruby!" Yang said loudly, her eyes flashing red for a second before returning to their usual colour. "It's really no big deal to me which team you play for."

"T-that's not…" Weiss simply couldn't form words. She glared daggers at Ruby who slowly eyed her older sister and partner in turn.

"A-actually Yang, I… kind of have more to tell you…" Ruby said hesitantly. She turned her back to Weiss, and looked her sister dead in the eyes. "I… think I am too."

"Hold on!" Yang dropped her head into her hand while putting the other up to silence her sister. The three remained silent for a moment as Yang thought and when she looked back up at the two of them, they were relieved to see her eyes weren't glowing red. "So… you two?"

"Yes." Weiss nodded, placing her hand on Ruby's which was clenched in a fist in her lap. Ruby unclenched her hand and Weiss wrapped their fingers together quickly.

"Okay… just…" Weiss could tell Yang was struggling with her own thoughts. The fact that she'd just finished comforting Yang about Blake, well… it appeared as if she'd only done it because of Ruby, not because she'd wanted to.

"Yang-" Ruby started, only to be cut off by Weiss's other hand gripping her shoulder tightly.

"Yang, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on things, but I want you to know that I have no intention of hurting either you or your sister." Weiss said seriously as Yang listened to her. After a pause, Yang nodded as she looked down at her hands.

"Ruby, does Weiss make you happy?" Yang asked, looking to her sister.

"Yeah, of course she does!" Ruby chirped as she nodded her head emphatically. Yang couldn't help but let a smile stretch out on her face.

"Weiss, same question about Ruby." Yang said as she turned her gaze back to Weiss.

"More than anything or anyone in the world." Weiss said, feeling a blush flush her face as the words came out.

"Good… Good." Yang repeated the word with a nod as she got up as if the repetition solidified it's meaning in her head. "Ruby, you're growing up so fast, it's kind of hard to see it sometimes."

"Yang?" Ruby asked as she let go of Weiss and went to her sister who was already at the door.

"It's fine Ruby. As long as you're happy, and you make Weiss happy." Yang shook her head as she glanced back at Weiss. "I would give you a warning, but I'm sure you already know."

Weiss nodded, understanding Yang's statement perfectly. After all, with Yang and Qrow behind Ruby, making bad decisions wasn't exactly a good idea. Not that she intended on making this into a bad decision.

"I'm going out. Need some time to think on things…. Oh, and congratulations I guess." Yang said as she opened the door and left the couple for the second time that day.

Ruby slowly went to shut the door and then took her place next to Weiss on the bed. Weiss could tell she was deep in her thoughts, and decided to interrupt them. She reached out and poked her finger into Ruby's cheek, making her jump at the sudden contact.

"Got you." Weiss smiled as Ruby turned to her. "Now, what exactly could be going on in that head of yours?"

"Um… I was just thinking." Ruby blushed as she looked down at her hands. As she watched them, Weiss's made its way into her own and she couldn't stop the smile that stretched her lips.

"About us?" Weiss asked as Ruby squeezed her hand gently. Weiss felt another blush flush her cheeks as she felt Ruby's surprisingly soft skin caressing her own.

"Kind of…. Whatever you said to Yang must have been really good. I expected her to freak out." Ruby admitted quietly. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't think you went about that in the best way, but I'm sure Yang will be fine with it. Despite the fact we aren't exactly the closest in our group, she only wants what's best for the both of us. Like she said, as long as we're both happy." Weiss said, earning a small smile from Ruby. It was interesting to see how much the awkward girl had matured in their time apart. She hadn't outgrown her awkwardness, but she had learnt how to read people much better than she'd been able to when they'd first met. "But now I need to ask… Weiss is gay?"

"Um… I was…" Ruby started only to get a flick on her forehead. "Ow…"

"That is for lack of tact." Weiss informed her, repeating the action once more. "That is for using me to figure out what Yang thinks of, to use her words, what team we play for."

Weiss diligently listed off every reason she had to be upset with Ruby, accompanying each with another flick even as Ruby tried to dodge her without leaving her seat. Around seven reasons in, Ruby put her hands up in surrender, getting Weiss to stop long enough so she could get a word in.

"Okay, I get it." Ruby whined, slapping her free hand over her forehead to protect against further flicks before Weiss could continue. She didn't see the small smile on Weiss's lips at her action. If she had, she would have known Weiss wasn't too angry, even if she sounded like it.

"And this is because somehow, by some miracle, it's all worked out so far." Weiss said as Ruby winced in anticipation, not registering the meaning of Weiss's words.

Weiss leaned in and pressed her lips to Ruby's. She could feel Ruby smile as she released her forehead, moving her hand instead to rest at the base of Weiss's head, pulling her firmly into the kiss. Weiss smiled back as she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the softness of Ruby's skin barely touching hers. Weiss felt Ruby lick her lips the same way she'd done earlier, and reciprocated.

Weiss felt her mind cloud with heat as Ruby continued to dart her tongue across Weiss's lips making her shiver at the gentle and intimate contacts. Weiss felt she needed more and met Ruby's tongue with her own while angling her head just enough to deepen the kiss. Weiss felt an indescribable joy as Ruby's tongue twirled around her own and darted into her mouth. She felt Ruby shiver and heard her moan as Weiss dragged her tongue across the inside of Ruby's lip simply exploring.

Ruby broke away first, gasping through her most recent moan. Weiss, even though she knew she was blushing heavily, couldn't help but giggle at the way Ruby's eyes were glazed over in what could only be the heat Weiss herself was feeling coursing through her loudly thumping heart. At the sound of Weiss's mirth, Ruby's eyes snapped clear and she smirked as she pushed Weiss down on the bed, rejoining their lips and deepening the kiss in one swift move.

Weiss felt the not-insubstantial weight of Ruby press down on her as they battled for dominance in their kiss. It wasn't exactly like Weiss knew what she was doing, but the way Ruby's movements kept spurring her on, Weiss could tell she was doing something right.

It wasn't long before Weiss felt herself lose the battle with Ruby as she felt her chest rumble in pleasure as all her senses seemed to focus solely on Ruby. The way her weight seemed to press her into the mattress, the way her fingers were clenched tightly between Ruby's, the way Ruby's free hand had woven into her hair to keep her lips pressed firmly to her own. It was simply too much and Weiss felt her blood boil with a feeling that was both the most amazing thing she'd ever felt and the most terrifying. But it was welcome simply because Ruby was the source.

Eventually, Ruby backed off, leaving Weiss panting for breath. Ruby looked down at her new girlfriend, who seemed completely ruffled from her usual state with her hair flayed out and frizzed up while odd strands had escaped her hair pin. Weiss's slack-jawed mouth glittered with saliva from their somewhat messy kissing, but Ruby could only look into her dazzling eyes which alone seemed to be capable of anything other than recovering from their heated entanglement.

Weiss's arms regained strength within seconds, and she pulled Ruby down next to her, cuddling up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I don't think anymore, Ruby, I know. I love you." Weiss spoke, her voice still uneven as she slowly willed her racing heart to slow.

"I love you too, Weiss." Ruby giggled in response, thinking how everything that would happen going forward would be alright as long as Weiss was with her.

Seeming to read her thoughts, Weiss leaned in and pressed her lips once more to Ruby's. This time, the kiss was chaste and short, but not less loving. If anything, Ruby felt as if she could truly feel Weiss's emotions through their connection.

"We should rest now." Weiss sighed as she pushed her head into Ruby's neck while she pulled the pin from her hair and tossed it on the nearby table. "Do you mind if we stay like this?"

"I wouldn't let you leave." Ruby responded, placing her lips on the top of Weiss's head. "Even if you wanted me to."


	3. Omake

Weiss and Ruby cuddled silently for all of five minutes before they heard shouts and sprung up from the bed. They raced out of the room and down the stairs to see what was happening, fearing an attack even if they were in the middle of Mistral. Thankfully, as they came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, their eyes took in only Yang and Qrow, then doors to various other rooms started opening with their other teammates all entering, most with weapons drawn and ready.

"They're WHAT?!" Qrow shouted at Yang a second time, his voice now clear enough to at least understand what was being shouted.

Yang, however, was laughing herself hoarse on the floor near the door, her jacket dropped haphazardly on the floor as if she had been about to put it on when she'd started laughing. Weiss couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the way Yang couldn't control herself, and braced herself with her guess as to what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Jaune stepped forward, sheathing his sword as he saw there was no real threat, at least not physically. Their mental health was another question. "Ruby, is your uncle drunk again?"

"RUBY!" Qrow thundered, making everyone jump as he approached her with a slight stumble and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he took a knee in front of her. Their height difference really became apparent as Qrow's eye level was now only barely lower than Ruby's. "Are you? Is it true?"

"Um…" Ruby cocked her head in confusion as Qrow stared at her intently. Weiss had to give Ruby credit that she knew how to sound innocent and confused. Unfortunately, her uncle knew her just as well as Yang.

"Are you dating her?" He asked slowly, making sure there was no way to mishear him. Weiss noted how he didn't say her name, or even look at her for that matter. She didn't know him very well, but she guessed it was a good thing.

"Um… sort of?" Ruby's words sounded more like a question, and Weiss felt herself give Ruby a stern look as she sent a glance in Weiss's direction. Ruby spun back to Qrow quickly to make sure Weiss wouldn't take offence to her noncommittal response by rectifying it. "I-I mean, yeah. I am."

"You're… you're…" Qrow fell silent as the entire room looked on. Except for Jaune and Yang, they all still had their weapons drawn, wondering what would happen if Qrow happened to snap.

"You're gay? You're _both_ gay?!" Nora suddenly gasped as the realization hit her. She looked as if Christmas had come early and was about to tackle them in what would most likely be a hug of epic congratulatory proportions when Ren caught her by the back of her shirt. "Aww… oh, well. Congratulations, guys! You're awesome!"

"Thanks, I think?" Ruby replied hesitantly, looking again at Weiss who simply shrugged her shoulders, choosing to keep her focus on Qrow just in case he was drunk enough to do something stupid.

"No… you're dating a Schnee?" Qrow asked in disbelief, ignoring Nora's interruption as if he had been so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard it.

"Um… Weiss's last name is Schnee… so… I'm pretty sure?" Ruby didn't know why her uncle cared, but apparently Weiss's surname was the real kicker for him. Not that Weiss was female, so she figured that was a win either way as he seemed more focused on Weiss's family than anything else.

"A Schnee…" Qrow stated more to himself as he hung his head. A moment passed before he looked up at Ruby, this time glancing over at Weiss as well. "Oh, ha, ha. I get it. You're just playing a joke on me."

"No joke." Yang sighed through the last of her laughing. "I went back to get my jacket and they were really wrapped up in each other. Didn't even notice me."

"Ruby, really? A Schnee?" Qrow asked in disbelief. As with anyone who knew Yang, he never really took anything she said seriously, so Ruby was forced to answer again.

"Yeah, Uncle Qrow." Ruby answered, getting much more comfortable at confirming her relationship in front of the group.

"A Schnee, though? Couldn't you have gone for… Nora?" Qrow asked in disbelief.

"Qrow, she's with Ren-" Ruby started, only for Nora to interject.

"We're not together-together…" Nora shouted, once again held back by Ren.

"Anyways, I like Weiss." Ruby stated firmly, reaching over and taking Weiss's hand as she did so.

"But, a Schnee?" Qrow asked yet again. Weiss was starting to get tired of the circular conversation, and she was sure everyone else except for Ruby and Qrow were too, so she decided it was time to speak herself.

"Qrow, I might be a Schnee but I'm nothing like my family. I know you dislike my sister and my father, but I'm not her and I'll never be like him." Weiss stated firmly, hoping Qrow would finally just let this whole thing go so they could go back to relaxing.

"Please, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, looking at him with what Weiss would describe as being her usual puppy-dog eyes on low power. She shivered as she realized the look might have even power than if she did it normally. It only took a moment for Qrow to hang his head and shake it with a sigh.

"Alright." Qrow removed his hand from Ruby and stood back up. Without another glance at anyone, he took a deep swig of his flask as he turned to the door. "I'm going to get a few drinks… don't wait up."

"But it's only ten in the morning…" Oscar pointed out awkwardly as he ignored the voice whispering to him.

"Not enough time in the day, kid." Qrow replied with a shake of his head. "That's only sixteen hours till the bar closes."

With that, he left the room in silence as everyone tried to process exactly what Qrow's concern had been. As Yang finally calmed down, Ruby and Weiss were congratulated on their new relationship with simple nods or in Nora's case an overly excited wave accompanied by a squeal as Ren caught her yet again before guiding her back out of the room.

"Ruby, the parts of your family I know are very strange." Weiss observed as everyone returned to their previous activities, leaving the couple alone in the sitting room.

"Yup. Definitely." Ruby shook her head, noticing that they were now alone in the main sitting area. "Anyways, wanna go back to cuddling?"

"What do you think?" Weiss poked Ruby in the cheek, earning a giggle from her new girlfriend.

"I think I wanna hear you say it." Ruby replied with a poke of her own before giving Weiss a gentle peck on her cheek.

Weiss blushed as she felt Ruby's lips on her skin and looked down at her hands, finding it suddenly very hard to make eye contact as she willed herself to oblige Ruby's request. "I… would very much enjoy it if we could… c-continue our… c-c-cuddling."

Weiss wasn't ready for Ruby's squeal and body weight as Ruby pushed her down on the nearest couch, pressing their lips together briefly.

"You're so cute!" Ruby giggled as she pulled Weiss against her gently, but tightly.

"Ahem…"

Ruby's face took on a deep red blush instantly as the owner of the cough was obvious without even needing to look over the back of the couch. She got up quickly, making sure to help Weiss before turning to look at Oscar who was currently Ozpin.

"Heh, sorry." Ruby awkwardly mumbled under the familiar gaze of their reincarnated headmaster that was distinctly penetrating.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Ozpin said simply. "I wished to simply extend my congratulations, and a bit of advice, but Oscar seems to have butchered my words. So I'll say them now. Enjoy days like today where you can spend time together. The future in our fight is not a guarantee, so make all the memories you wish while you can, for as long as you can."

"Thank you professor." Weiss nodded, still feeling a little awkward talking to her old headmaster inside the body of a fourteen year old.

"Well, we'll be going then." Ozpin said as he turned to leave. "And in the future, I might suggest going somewhere more private to ensure privacy."

"W-we'll do that…" Ruby mumbled in response to the closing door. She turned back to Weiss who was also blushing just as hard as she was and coughed to break the silence. Weiss's eyes snapped up to hers and she smiled a little. "So… third try's the charm?"

"Only if we make it back to your room first, dolt!" Weiss huffed, but left a small kiss on her partner's cheek nonetheless. "I don't want to be interrupted again."

"As my princess commands…" Ruby giggled as she picked Weiss up like a bride, and carried her up the stairs with Weiss protesting the entire way. Sure the encounter had been awkward, but Ruby had to admit Ozpin gave good advice.


End file.
